Une bonne leçon
by Kalisca
Summary: Le grand Général Sephiroth ne prenait pas ses amants au hasard... Si Rufus voulait coucher avec lui, il mériterait en premier lieu une correction. SephirothxRufus, yaoi, contenu explicite.


**Une bonne leçon**

Encore une autre journée qui se terminait. Encore un agenda répété pour la millième fois. Réveil, réchauffements, entrainements, repas, paperasses, entrainements, repas, paperasses, coucher. Cela avait été cela une bonne partie de sa vie, et le serait encore pour longtemps. Missions et réunions épiçaient son quotidien, mais les épices étaient bien fades à son goût, et les réunions n'étaient que trop ennuyantes.

Heureusement, quelque chose les rendait parfois intéressante. Quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, lorsqu'il daignait se présenter. Sephiroth en avait entendu de bien bonnes sur le fils du Président de la Shinra, et plusieurs évoquaient des situations illicites avec d'autres hommes de la compagnie. Pourtant, le blond ne semblait même pas s'en formaliser, agissant toujours avec la même arrogance. Lorsqu'il daignait donc se présenter aux réunions, le Général s'amusait beaucoup. Il avait remarqué que Shinra Junior le déshabillait du regard, ne le lâchait pas des yeux, mais Sephiroth se montrait aussi intéressé qu'un bloc de glace.

Oui, Rufus Shinra était indéniablement très beau, mais il n'avait pas besoin d'une nouvelle conquête dans son lit. De toute façon, le grand Général Sephiroth ne prenait pas ses amants au hasard. Ils devaient être soumis, alors si Rufus voulait coucher avec lui, il mériterait en premier lieu une bonne fessée.

Ce fut un soir que le quotidien de l'argenté changea. Il devait aller porter des rapports au Président, mais comme celui-ci était absent, c'était au fils que revenaient les documents.

Sephiroth alla donc au bureau de Shinra Junior, ayant hâte d'avoir fini la journée. Après un moment d'hésitation durant lequel il se demanda s'il ne ferait pas mieux d'attendre au lendemain pour voir le Président, il contourna la secrétaire et entra dans le bureau de Rufus sans annoncer sa visite.

« Je viens vous apporter des rapports.  
- Encore? » Soupira Rufus avant de relever la tête et de voir qui c'était.

Il se redressa sur sa chaise.

« Sephiroth, quel plaisir de vous voir.  
- Voici les documents. »

L'argenté déposa les rapports sur le bureau à moitié chargé, mais à sa surprise, Rufus lui prit la main entre les siennes.

« Vous a-t-on déjà dit à quel point vous avez de belles mains?  
- … Merci. »

Le blond caressa le dessus d'une avant de la relâcher, souriant.

« Je me demande toute ce qu'elles peuvent faire… »

Ce fut au tour de l'argenté de sourire cyniquement.

« Tu ne veux pas le savoir.  
- Oh, croyez-moi, j'adorerais. »

Il était penché vers l'autre, le menton dans une main, et ses yeux bleus ancrés dans ceux émeraude étaient chargés de sous-entendus.

« Vous devez le savoir, n'est-ce pas, Sephiroth?  
- Bonne soirée, monsieur Shinra. »

Le Général tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte. Le fil du président le laissa partir, non sans comploter un plan pour le mettre dans ses filets. Un Shinra ne laissait jamais tomber.

Et donc, lorsque l'argenté arriva plus tard à son appartement, exténué, il fut accueilli par un Rufus assis sur son fauteuil préféré. Il sirotait le vin qu'il avait ouvert la semaine dernière.

« Tu as bon goût, Sephiroth. »

C'en était fini du vouvoiement.

« Que fais-tu ici?  
- Je voulais voir l'intérieur de ton appartement.  
- Tu l'as vu, tu peux partir maintenant. »

Le blond déposa sa coupe sur la table basse et se leva gracieusement.

« Pas tout à fait, non. Il y encore quelque chose que je n'ai pas vu. »

Il s'approcha du Général en lui souriant, s'apprêtant à caresser son torse lorsque sa main fut retenue par celle de l'autre.

« Tu ne prends pas de 'non', n'est-ce pas?  
- En effet.  
- Te rends-tu compte dans quoi tu t'embarques, Rufus? Demanda Sephiroth, le fixant dans les yeux.  
- Oui. Dans un très, très beau bateau.  
- Pas seulement. Sais-tu quel genre d'amants je prends? Tu n'es vraiment pas mon genre. »

Le blond émit un bruit de protestation.

« Je suis le genre de tout le monde. »

Il hissa lorsque Sephiroth l'attrapa par les cheveux et rejeta sa tête vers l'arrière.

« Es-tu sûr? Prouve-le-moi »

Il pressa durement leurs lèvres ensemble, l'embrassant sans chaleur. Il força sa bouche pour la pénétrer de sa langue, explorant l'intérieur. À sa surprise, Rufus se laissa faire, gémissant même lorsque sa tête fut rejetée un peu plus vers l'arrière. Il pouvait enfin sentir les lèvres de Sephiroth qu'il rêvait depuis longtemps d'avoir pour lui.

Il se pressa contre son corps musclé et souple alors que l'argenté passait un bras autour de sa taille svelte. Malgré tout, ce dernier se mit à adorer le goût de Rufus, un mélange de sucré, de café et de cannelle. Il arrêta de tirer ses cheveux pour plutôt plonger ses doigts au travers, approfondissant leur échange.

« Tu embrasses bien, murmura Rufus.  
- Toi de même.  
- Comment as-tu pu acquérir autant d'expérience?  
- Je sais me faire plus discret que toi. »

Une main descendit lentement sur une fesse du blond, la caressant presque tendrement.

« En fait non, Sephiroth. On m'a déjà dit que tu _adorais_ les cadets.  
- Ce sont eux qui te l'ont rapporté?  
- En quelque sorte, oui.  
- Alors, tu dois savoir ce que je veux d'eux.  
- Non, mais j'ai pu comprendre que tu es une bête au lit.  
- Hmm, rit doucement et sans joie l'argenté, ils auraient dû te prévenir. »

Et sur ce, il plaqua le plus petit contre le mur, le bloquant de son bras, puis utilisa son autre main pour dégrafer et déboutonner son pantalon. Avant que le blond n'ait pu réagir, il n'avait plus que son boxer blanc pour cacher son sexe, mais celui-ci disparut rapidement. Il glapit lorsqu'il fut hissé sur une épaule musclée, tenta de se défaire de cette position, mais tout ce qu'il réussit à obtenir fut une gifle sur l'une de ses fesses rondes.

« Sephiroth!  
- Arrête de te plaindre, c'est toi qui voulais baiser avec moi.  
- Tu oses me traiter de cette manière!  
- Tu n'es qu'un sale fils de riche prétentieux qui croit qu'il peut tout avoir. Je vais t'apprendre à te soumettre à quelqu'un. Ne t'en fais pas, tu vas adorer ça. »

Arrivés dans la chambre, il jeta sa proie sur son lit imposant avant d'entreprendre de se dévêtir. Rufus l'observa, se demandant s'il était supposé être si excité par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, ou bien s'il était mieux d'avoir peur. Non, les Shinra n'avaient pas peur.

« Que vas-tu me faire? Demanda-t-il.  
- Rien que tu n'aimes pas. Tu voulais avoir la baise de ta vie avec le Grand Général, tu vas l'avoir, mais d'une toute autre manière que tu l'avais espéré.  
- J'aime bien être brutalisé, le défia le blond.  
- Rapide et brutal ne sont pas dans mon programme pour ce soir. »

Son commentaire ferma le clapet étonné de Shinra Junior.

« Enlève ta chemise. »

Il obéit, le doute obscurcissant son esprit, mais ce dernier se vida lorsqu'il vit Sephiroth nu qui s'avançait vers lui, sur le lit, et il se mordit la lèvre en admirant son corps, et quel corps…! C'était un chef-d'œuvre, un torse et des jambes musclées et une peau bronzée, sans marque, ainsi qu'un visage magnifique avec deux émeraudes profondes, présentement fixées sur Rufus qui ne put que déglutir. Définitivement, la peine en valait la chandelle.

« Sur le dos, Rufus. »

Encore une fois, le blond obéit, ses yeux passant maintenant du visage de l'autre à son sexe très _imposant_. Comment n'avait-il pu le remarquer avant? Définitivement, la mako faisait parfois des miracles et avantageait bien des choses.

Son observation fut distraite par les grandes mains chaudes de Sephiroth qui se plaquèrent sur ses chevilles pour écarter ses jambes. Il crut qu'il se placerait entre, mais au lieu de cela, il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur un de ses pieds délicats. La main sur cette jambe monta lentement sur le mollet alors qu'il respirait l'odeur de sa peau blanche et satinée. Son nez frôla la peau, la taquinant, mais l'argenté ne fit que s'approprier son odeur jusqu'à l'intérieur de sa cuisse, où il s'arrêta. Il contempla un instant le membre dressé devant lui avant de faire la même chose sur l'autre jambe, prenant cette fois-ci le temps d'embrasser l'intérieur de son genou.

Rufus le laissa faire, se demandant plutôt pourquoi Sephiroth faisait cela. Jamais aucun de ses amants ne l'avait fait, ils s'étaient contentés de prendre ce que le fils du Président daignait bien leur donner. C'était la première fois qu'il se laissait aller à l'autre, qu'il se montrait si soumis. En même temps, le blond admit que ce geste intime, aussi étrange était-il, lui réchauffait le cœur. Ce cœur qui se devait d'être si froid…

Sa réflexion fut de courte durée lorsque l'argenté entreprit de mordiller l'intérieur de sa cuisse, sa main à quelques centimètres de son membre surexcité. Sephiroth voulait laisser des marques, que Rufus se souvienne de sa nuit probablement très mouvementée avec son cher Général.

D'après le nombre d'endroits qui palpitaient, l'argenté devait lui avoir fait une douzaine de marques au moins.

« Sephiroth, » finit-il par doucement gémir.

L'interpellé sembla le prendre en pitié, car il arrêta ses attaques et se redressa. Son corps puissant se plaça au-dessus de celui, svelte, de Rufus.

« Déjà frémissant, Rufus? Je ne fais que commencer.»

Il se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres, ses avant-bras de chaque côté de sa tête blonde pour supporter son poids. Celui-ci prit l'opportunité du baiser pour passer ses mains sur son dos, adorant la douceur de la peau par-dessus la dureté des muscles. Il les descendit ensuite sur ses hanches étroites, puissantes, avant de remonter sur ses fesses fermes qu'il palpa et engloba à son loisir. Sephiroth souriait contre ses lèvres, le laissant explorer son corps. Il appréciait beaucoup. Toutefois, son programme devait continuer, et donc il lâcha avec regret la bouche de Rufus, se promettant d'y retourner plus tard. Il descendit ses lèvres dans son cou laiteux, léchant sans plus tarder l'endroit où se formerait bientôt une nouvelle marque.

Il s'appliqua à connaître chaque courbe de Rufus; léchant, embrassant, mordillant et titillant tout ce qui accédait à sa bouche. Après un long moment de cette torture, le blond n'en pouvait plus, tout son être criait pour être posséder. Son torse, ses bras, son cou et ses jambes témoignaient des attentions de Sephiroth qui embrassait maintenant l'os d'une petite hanche, jolie comme tout.

En fait, le Général adorait ce qu'il faisait. La peau du blond sous lui était sucrée, délicieuse, et c'est pourquoi il avait passé beaucoup plus de temps que prévu à torturer Rufus. Toutefois, ses démarches portaient ses fruits, l'autre homme était à deux doigts de le supplier de le prendre. Jamais il n'avait touché son sexe malgré ses supplices et ses gesticulations. Heureusement que les murs étaient insonorisés, sinon Rufus en aurait réveillé plus d'un.

« Est-ce la première fois qu'un amant te fait autant crier? Demanda Sephiroth, ayant remonté sur son corps pour embrasser et suçoter un mamelon rose.  
- Je crois bien que oui, répondit Rufus, les yeux fermés, la respiration haletante.  
- Es-tu donc prêt à te soumettre à moi? »

Le blond ouvrit ses yeux embués de plaisir et de désir, et l'argenté eut sa réponse. Il sourit, se redressa et embrassa ses lèvres douces et charnues avant de lui susurrer :

« Retourne-toi dans ce cas. »

Rufus déglutit péniblement, les yeux du Général de la Shinra ne lui disant rien qui vaille. Il y avait toutefois quelque chose dans ce regard qui l'aida à se décider. Le fils du président de la Shinra avait une vie difficile, dangereuse, et il prenait souvent ses amants avec ces mêmes caractéristiques. Il pensait que Sephiroth était pareil, mais dans ce regard, il ne vit aucune animosité ni violence. Sephiroth ne lui ferait pas mal. Jamais. Oui, il aimait ses amants soumis, mais ce n'était que pour mieux les diriger vers le plaisir. Il était Général dans l'armée comme dans le lit, et jamais il ne blessait ses troupes.

Rufus prit le temps d'embrasser les lèvres suaves de l'argenté, glissant sa main dans ses doux cheveux avant de placer une jambe de l'autre côté de lui pour se retourner sur le ventre. Il lui présentait maintenant son dos et ses fesses rondes, ce qui plut beaucoup à l'autre qui se mit à l'admirer. Après un moment, Rufus tourna la tête pour voir Sephiroth se pencher et déposer un baiser sur le galbe d'une de ses fesses.

« Tu as vraiment de belles fesses…» Souffla-t-il, presqu'à lui-même.

Le plus jeune se contenta de poser sa tête sur ses bras croisés devant lui, se laissant faire. Il reçut une pluie de mordillements et suçotements diverses, ce qui le fit gémir et crisper ses membres. À nouveau, le Général écarta ses jambes pour se placer entre. Son membre dressé se pressa entre ses globes fermes lorsque Sephiroth s'allongea sur Rufus pour atteindre la table de nuit, ou plutôt le lubrifiant à l'intérieur. Sous lui, le blond frémit. Il pouvait sentir chaque muscle de l'argenté contre son dos, le grain de velours de sa peau. Ce fut à ce moment que le plus vieux donna un coup de bassin, grognant doucement. Qu'il serait bon d'être en lui…

Il se redressa et donna une légère gifle à son flanc.

« Mets-toi à genoux et tiens-toi au montant du lit. »

Rufus obéit, s'arquant comme il savait que l'autre apprécierait en écartant les genoux et en courbant le dos.

« Comme ça? Demanda-t-il d'une voix faussement innocente.  
- C'est parfait. Maintenant, tu ne dois plus bouger. »

Rufus s'apprêtait à demander pourquoi quand il sentit des cheveux caresser ses cuisses. Il baissa la tête et vit Sephiroth _entre ses cuisses. _Il n'avait vu de scènes plus érotiques que celle-ci, avec ses yeux verts profonds dirigés vers son visage, ses lèvres rosées et rebondies entrouvertes pour laisser sortir sa langue espiègle. Sephiroth lécha son gland regorgé et descendit sur la veine proéminente du membre, allant jusqu'à la base. Il remonta et engloba la tête, la suçotant doucement, puis plus fortement. Déjà, les jambes du blond commençaient à trembler, le plaisir était trop puissant et soudain.

Il haleta, s'interdisant de pousser ses hanches vers cette bouche qui faisait présentement des merveilles sur lui, gobant toujours plus de son sexe à chaque va-et-vient.

« Ugh… Sephiroth…  
- Mmm?  
- Je… ne sais pas si… aah! … je vais tenir encore longtemps.  
- Mmm, répondit à nouveau l'argenté. »

D'une main experte, il prit la bouteille de lubrifiant et versa du contenu sur les doigts de son autre main. Il en approcha un et l'inséra dans l'intimité étroite de l'autre. Rufus cria presque; il avait du plaisir de partout à la fois, c'était trop après sa longue torture. Ses doigts se crispèrent au montant en fer forgé, et il ferma les yeux.

Le Général était à deux doigts en lui. Un spasme du blond lui confirma qu'il avait trouvé sa prostate, et il la stimula en continuant de travailler de sa bouche. Malgré tout ce qu'il lui faisait, Rufus ne bougeait pas. Satisfait de voir son évolution, il décida de le récompenser. Plaçant sa main libre sur une hanche, il l'encouragea à se mouvoir, sa bouche s'adaptant rapidement.

« Seeph… Gémit Rufus, bougeant de lui-même ses hanches, mais pas trop. »

L'interpellé huma une nouvelle fois pour montrer son approbation, ajoutant un troisième doigt en lui. Il stimulait en même temps ses testicules, voulant voir son petit Rufus atteindre l'orgasme. Déjà toute sa peau avait pris une teinte rosée, délicieuse, et ses diverses marques ajoutaient à sa beauté. Le voir comme cela, au-dessus de lui, n'aidait en rien sa propre érection. Rufus bougeait toujours plus vite, les yeux écarquillés par l'orgasme imminent.

« Je… je…viens! » Cria le blond.

Ce fut long et puissant, meilleur que la plupart des orgasmes qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Sephiroth s'enleva de sous le soudain fatigué Shinra Junior, et ce, juste à temps, car celui-ci s'écroula. Sa respiration était rapide, son corps en sueur, ses jambes en gelée, mais malgré cela, il ne put que trop bien sentir le membre dur de Sephiroth lorsqu'il se pressa contre lui, déposant un baiser sur son omoplate.

« Tu es un bon élève, chuchota-t-il.  
- Mmm… J'ai un bon maître. »

L'argenté fut surpris. Il l'avait appelé maître… Il sourit, fier de son Vice-Président, puis se releva et retourna son amant sur le dos sans difficulté.

« Je t'aurais bien pris à quatre pattes, mais tu n'aurais pas tenu le coup. Es-tu flexible?  
- Oui, je le suis.  
- Je vais donc mettre tes jambes sur mes épaules. Dis-moi si cela te fait mal. »

Sur un hochement de tête de la part du plus jeune, il fit ce qu'il dit qu'il ferait. Rufus était réellement flexible, il ne se plaignit pas même que son sexe reprit de la vigueur à la pensée de ce qui allait bientôt se dérouler. Il frissonna lorsque Sephiroth caressa son ventre d'une main, son autre prenant la bouteille de lubrifiant. Il en versa sur sa large queue alors que ses yeux ne quittèrent jamais ceux de l'autre, remplis de promesses.

Pour la forme, il enfonça quelques instants son doigt en Rufus pour simplement le faire gémir de surprise. Il l'enleva et prit son membre dans sa paume pour le positionner devant la minuscule entrée rosée. Avançant son bassin, sa tête pénétra à l'intérieur sans problème, puis le reste suivit avec la même aisance.

« Sephiroth… tu es tellement…_gros…»_

L'argenté sourit.

« Je le prends comme un compliment. »

Pour aider à diminuer l'inconfort, il traina une main sur la semi érection de l'autre avant de le prendre complètement et de le pomper, se baissant pour prendre possession de ses lèvres. Les jambes du blond touchaient presque ses oreilles. Il n'avait pourtant même pas mal là, c'était plutôt entre les fesses qu'il pensait craquer. Heureusement qu'il était distrait, et c'était une très bonne distraction. Il passa ses mains autour du cours du plus âgé et se perdit dans leur baiser enflammé. Il ne s'en rendit pas compte tout de suite, mais Sephiroth recula ses hanches doucement, sortant de lui, pour mieux entrer à nouveau. Une vague de plaisir, mêlée à un soupçon de douleur, monta le long de son échine, le faisant gémir. Sephiroth ouvrit les yeux et s'assura que l'expression de Rufus était une de plaisir avant de recommencer. Rufus se mordit la lèvre et bougea aussi des hanches, rencontrant celles de l'argenté. Ils grognèrent tous les deux et continuèrent, accélérant progressivement le rythme.

« Est-ce cela que tu voulais, Rufus?  
- Oui... Tout à fait... C'est bon!  
- Bon? » Ricana Sephiroth.

Si c'était seulement bon, il allait maintenant lui faire voir des étoiles... Il écarta ses jambes de chaque côté, prenant leur place, et Rufus entoura sa taille avec. Sephiroth trouva le bon angle et se mit à rapidement aller et venir contre sa prostate. Cela eut l'effet désiré; les yeux du blond sous lui se révulsèrent et il se mit à gémir lourdement à chaque coup. Le plus âgé était délecté par cette vision. Il plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de Rufus, explorant sa bouche alors qu'il gémissait aussi. Ses mains caressèrent ses flancs, l'une monta sur une cuisse tandis que l'autre enroba un certain sexe délaissé pour s'en occuper.

Quant à celles de Rufus, elles se placèrent sur les joues de l'autre. C'était la première fois qu'il pouvait toucher son visage, et il caressa doucement son front, ses pommettes, son nez, sa mâchoire... Sa peau était douce... Il plongea les doigts dans ses cheveux en taquinant sa langue, leur bouche toujours réunie et ne voulant pas rester passives. Étonnement, leur échange n'était pas brusque, mais plutôt passionné, enflammé. Plus bas, leurs hanches bougeaient avec une vitesse beaucoup plus rapide.

« Et maintenant, Rufus? Demanda l'argenté contre sa bouche.  
- C'est... j'adore... »

Et le blond l'embrassa à nouveau, très proche de l'orgasme.

« Plus fort, gémit-il contre ses lèvres. »

Sephiroth leva les hanches de l'autre pour aller le plus loin possible, ses doigts pressant la chair jusqu'à y laisser des marques. Il vit avec un frisson la main de Rufus aller sur son propre sexe, se donnant plaisir en rejetant la tête. Sa main était frénétique, rapide, rythmant son bassin tout aussi rapide dans la mesure de ses moyens.

« Je vais jouir, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.  
- Alors viens pour moi. »

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Ce fut long, puissant et très, très bon. Son orgasme amena celui de l'argenté qui grogna sous son intensité. Il lâcha les hanches de Rufus qui soufflait comme il pouvait. Il ouvrit les yeux toutefois en constatant quelque chose.

« Tu es encore...  
- Croyais-tu que c'était déjà terminé? Lança Sephiroth avec un sourire sardonique. Il me faut plus que cela pour être rassasié. »

Il le retourna sur le ventre et releva ses cuisses, l'obligeant à se tenir sur ses avant-bras. D'un coup, il retourna en lui. Rufus gémit en fermant les yeux. Ce serait une longue nuit.

~ **Quelques temps plus tard **~

Il n'avait jamais été dans cet état physique auparavant. Son corps était épuisé, il n'en pouvait plus. Il s'affala lourdement sur le côté, Sephiroth venant de le lâcher. Il ne savait même plus combien de fois il était venu, mais il était sûr que ça avait été de nombreuses fois. Il l'avait pris dans une dizaine de positions au moins et il était content d'être enfin allongé dans une position normale.

Rufus soupira doucement. Il pouvait sentir le sperme de Sephiroth sortir de lui, et il savait que celui-ci ne voudrait sûrement pas qu'il salisse ses draps. Il se releva péniblement et s'apprêtait à se lever lorsque l'argenté l'arrêta.

« Où vas-tu? Demanda-t-il.  
- Je vais prendre une douche.  
- Es-tu sûr que tu vas réussir à te rendre? »

Le blond ne répondit pas, mais plutôt tenta de se lever pour tout de suite retomber avec un grognement de douleur. Sephiroth rit doucement en se rapprochant de lui.

« Tu ne réussiras pas. Attends demain matin. »

Et il jeta un bras autour de sa taille pour l'emmener contre son torse et le serrer contre lui. Rufus resta un instant raide, interdit, avant de finalement fondre, se lovant contre son corps musclé. S'il pouvait passer la nuit dans ses bras, il ne dirait pas non.

Sephiroth était repu. Cela avait fait quelques semaines que personne n'avait été sous lui, mais il devait s'avouer que Rufus avait été à la hauteur de ses attentes, et même bien plus. Il ne savait pas qu'il serait capable de supporter tout ce qu'il voulait lui faire, mais il avait tenu le coup. Maintenant, il se demandait pourquoi il le gardait serré contre lui et ne voulait le lâcher. De toute façon, il était trop bien pour présentement s'en soucier.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, le regardant couché sur son torse. Il avait les yeux fermés, et sa respiration était déjà lente et profonde. Souriant sous cette vision, l'argenté ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, Rufus se réveilla avec une grande langueur. Il se sentait mieux qu'il ne s'était jamais senti. Il était au chaud dans les bras de Sephiroth. Ils s'étaient tournés sur le côté pendant qu'ils dormaient, et ils étaient face à face, le front du blond appuyé sur le torse de l'argenté.

Il releva la tête et observa les traits détendus du Général. Il était tellement beau... Il retint un soupir en baissant le regard. Pour être franc, il aimait Sephiroth depuis longtemps. Il l'aimait depuis qu'il était jeune, lorsqu'il avait rencontré en compagnie de son père. Toutefois, il savait que l'argenté ne voudrait jamais de lui comme amoureux, alors il lui avait plutôt montré qu'il ne voulait que satisfaire ses besoins sexuels.

Il passa un bras autour de la taille de Sephiroth pour caresser ses cheveux, profitant du fait que l'autre dormait toujours.

Mais Sephiroth ne dormait plus depuis quelques temps. Il avait senti les yeux du blond sur lui. Il avait été surpris que Rufus ne s'en aille pas lorsqu'il en avait l'opportunité. Il aimait toutefois les touchers sur ses cheveux, son souffle sur lui, son corps contre lui.

« Rufus, dit-il doucement. »

L'interpellé se raidit. Il regarda le visage de l'autre pour voir celui-ci qui avait les yeux ouverts, fixés sur lui. Il s'apprêtait à parler, mais fut arrêté par une bouche sur la sienne. Sephiroth plongea ensuite les yeux dans ceux bleus de Rufus, et celui-ci eut une bouffée de chaleur en lisant dans ce regard ce dont il avait toujours rêvé d'y voir : de l'amour, précaire mais croissant.

**Fin**


End file.
